ScaredFrost
ScaredFrost ❝What do you think would happen if your precious classmates knew the truth about you? ❞ -Hawkfrost to Mothwing I N F O _____ D E S C. ScaredWhisker is a ebony she-cat with white mitts and underbelly, she has dark blue eyes She is a short hair her breed is _____ T R A I T S Honest, Overpertective, Devious, Sly, Suspicous, Mainly Sarcastic, Careful, Cunning,Calm. _____ S K I L L S E T (These are her warrior stats!) Leadership: 7/10 Sociability: 7/10 Intelligence: 10/10 Emotional Strength: 7/10 Physical Strength: 8/10 Offense: 8/10 Defense: 9/10 Hunting: 8/10 Swimming: 7/10 Climbing: 8/10 Herbs: 5/10 Agility: 7/10 Stamina: 7/10 Stealth: 10/10 _____ L I K E S The smell of Mint leaves, Moonhigh, Leaf Bare, _____ Candy eye mentally: A cat who isn't perfect at all! She wants someone cunning, she would also enjoy someone who is awkward at times. Someone who is not forced to love her but someone who chose to do so. Candy eye physically: ScaredFrost enjoys pelts that don't look to much like her own, She is not to picky but she also likes pelts you don't see often. She doesn't really care what you look like but she would rather have someone like the following (she would rather have someone who matches the mental candy eye though). Turn offs: Cats who underestimate her by her name. Or someone who is full of greed and envy. She'd like someone cunning but not someone who only thinks of themselves. If she doesn't know the cat very well she won't choose you as her mate though if you get to know her side of life and walk in her shoes for a while she could. Friends/Family Leaf 99% trust (Made up OC, Mother) "Well, they made a long journey so I would have a nice place too grow up in. I love her dearly." Stream 90% trust (Made up OC, Father) "I wish I knew him better..." BrightSpirit/Brightpaw 20% trust (Kali44877, Rival, Half Sister) '' "Honestly she is a mouse brain! How foolish can a cat get?"'' KestrelPaw/Wing 95% trust (Emovalintine) "She is my best friend! I know her like I know the back of my paw! The patrol and I did find her and Rosemary fighting the fox!" JaggedFrost 10% trust (Older brother) "I don't know where the cat he used to be lays, It's like I don't know him anymore... He acts like I'm some sort of threat to him. Well, we'll see I'll find out everything.. right? He has betrayed the family before but... he wouldn't would he? " Sandfeather IDK% "Well, she's fine i don't know her to well." JayPaw IDK% "She is way too... ok period hate her." Elmpaw 70% "Ok lets just say he is gonna kill himself one of these days and nobody will come running to save his pelt!" Sagepaw/Heart 80% "He's alright, he has a nice personality, well in my opinion. Meh i can live with him in my life." Comment if you want me to give comments on your oc! _____ C R E D I T S coding done by Jvvzy QUOTES FROM SCAREDFROST: "When the sun dips down it gives the moon a chance to glow, when the birds sing do they think someone is listening, if the stars went away from the night would anyone even notice? Nobody notices the green around us until the season is past, do you think the stars know there being seen from far down below? When the wind blows does it tell the grass to grow? I'll miss you all so." ScaredFrost's last words "The typo man is coming to town, typo man coming to town it's SCAREDY!" Scardey joking around :l "These elves keep on stealing my mind thoughts..." Scardey joking about her absent mind (when you walk into room and then hmm i came here for a reason 10 mins later "OH YEAH I REMEMBER") :l "You're not going out with all that eye shadow are you?" Scardey and Kestrel roleplaying as objects XD _____ Category:Original Character Category:Feline